


Goodnight Lemurs

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another night in the lemur habitat. Fluff oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Lemurs

_Goodnight Lemurs._

_~PoM~_

Late in the Central Park Zoo, all of the animals have already finished off their days and were winding down to get ready to start a new one in the morning. This was the case in the lemur habitat, the three illustrious mammals at the end of their all afternoon dance party. Sadly some had decided to end earlier than others and was noticed.

"Maurice! Mort! Why are you not dancing like your king told you to!"

"Sorry Julien!" His right hand man cried, dancing like he had been commanded to do.

"Drop it, Maurice! Drop it like it is being hot and burning your booty because you have been carrying something dat is hot on it!" King Julien ordered, dancing alongside the adviser flawlessly.

Maurice tried his best to keep up his dancing, at least for a few more moments where the king would declare when their shindig would be coming to a close. He was hoping it was soon. He was too beat.

"Haha! Yes! Shake it! Now where is Mort? Why is his tiny, less-appealing than mine, booty not up here shaking it for his king?" Julien stopped dancing, noticing Mort asleep and curled up on the bouncy. "Maurice, cease de booty fire!"

"Yes your majesty!" The aye-aye exclaimed breathlessly, happy to be free from his dancing curse, if only for a little.

The king stomped over to the edge of the inflatable castle none too pleased with his smallest royal subject.

"Mort wake up you lazy!" Julien scowled over the sleeping mouse lemur on the blowup castle.

Mort lifted the newspaper he was using for warmth from over his head and looked up drowsily. Instead of being his usually cheery self, he was the opposite, all groggy and with a tint of green. The small lemur was sick with its fur all astray. He'd gotten into the smallest penguin's box of Peanut Butter Winky's, eating the whole box in under an hour. That plus the six hour dancing rituals didn't mix right.

"I don't feel good." The poor rodent lemur whimpered.

"Be waking up already! You don't sleep when your king is awake! How are you supposed to be loving me when you're sleeping? …Unless you are dreaming about me!" The king smiled. "I suppose I could be letting you sleep but you have to be dreaming about me. Are you dreaming of your king Mort?"

"Oh yes King Julien!" Mort squeaked.

"Don't praise me here, praise me in your dreams Mort, your dreams! Go back to sleep and love me in your head! Are you loving me there yet?"

There was a small mumble of  _'Yes King Julien...'_  and Mort was out like a light.

The king nodded in approval before turning to see his adviser curling up on the bouncy also. "Are you going to your dreams to be praising me too, Maurice?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Maurice responded, lifting his head before laying it back down peacefully. He actually planned to get some shut eye without the king in his dreams.

"Goodnight Maurice, don't let de figments of your imaginary me's bite!"

The adviser mumbled a halfhearted _'Night'_ and started to drift off as well.

Julien smiled to himself, staring down at his sleeping subjects. Thinking no one could hear him anymore, he whispered with a laugh. "I am loving you, Maurice…"

However, that was not the case. Even though Maurice was nodding off, he still heard it, and mumbled back, "Love ya too..."

The king grinned and the next thing Maurice knew, Julien was fast asleep curled up by his side.

Maurice blinked in surprise at the action before donning a small smile himself. He let his heavy head lower back down onto the green rubber, shutting his eyes.

Seconds after finally being in a deep sleep, Julien's tail instinctively curled around the tiny mouse lemur, bring Mort closer to the two elder lemurs.

Mort subconsciously yawned and rolled over to the king's chest, small brown tail twitching slightly, balling his tiny fists in King Julien's chest fur.

It was just another night.


End file.
